Our Session
by Keys Studio
Summary: 12 new players. A whole new session. No Trolls, no anyone. Just a new session in the universe the Trolls and Humans both took part in making, thousands of years after they've won and long since they've died. Join the new 12 as they journey through their session and their lives both! Yaoi, Yuri, Het, Multipairings, OCs, cussing, blood, character death, and so much more.


**There will be twelve introduction chapters for each character! So, we shall start this story off with the Knight of Doom! :D**

**By the way, it's my first time attempting to do this in Homestuck style. Like, really. It is. I suck at it, but I tried. XD**

**I do not own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie-sama does. I also do not own Kiri Alysha, my matesprit does. I only own Jese Jenkins. *hearts***

**[xXx]**

There is a young girl (you cannot see her, I do apologize; you'll learn of her actual appearance soon enough, I promise) who stands amidst her room. Today is the day of her Sweet Sixteen, although, to her, it doesn't really feel all that sweet. The cold month of February had greeted her day of birth this year with a horrible snow storm, and she couldn't get out of the house to go over to her friend's house, who, for convience, happens to be her crush. So, dressed in her house clothes (a dark gray shirt with a duel colored heart in the center, black skinny jeans with white stitches up the sides, converse boots, and a sun emblem around her neck from her aforementioned crush), she stands in the middle of her room, celebrating her birthday alone. She has yet to be given a name, the poor whitette! Her gray eyes flicker to you, the invisible reader, in hopes of giving her a name now that she is sixteen years old.

What will her name be?

_Enter name._

You attempt to enter a rather humerous name to cheer her up, like Reindeer Bubblebottom, but she just frowns at your attempt.

_Retry?_

You retype another name.

You type in Kiri Alysha and she smiles. It seems that she rather likes the name that you have given her!

Your name is now KIRI ALYSHA. It is your sixteenth birthday, as it had been mentioned before, and you have been, unfortunately, snowed you into submission and reclusion into your house. Your Mom and Dad decided to sleep in since they couldn't get out of the house, leaving you by your lonesome in the wake world.

As a girl of sixteen years of age, you have a variety of INTERESTS. You like to DRAW IN YOUR SKETCH BOOK in a way that looks CUTESY AND ADORABLE. You sometimes (most of the time) use your COLOR PENCILS and MARKERS to color in your drawings. You also tend to DAYDREAM a lot. Usually about you and your continuously mentioned crush. You tend to dabble in the WRITING BUSINESS, often going to your crush's house to share ideas and having a writing hour together. Then you like to COSPLAY. You love to DRESS UP like your favorite ANIME CHARACTERS. Sometimes, you cosplay as your ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Together with your crush, you two make numerous COSPLAY VIDEOS that are NEVER POSTED ONLINE.

You usually chat with said crush over Pesterchum, flirting with her in subtle ways while thoroughly avoiding the weirdos who try to chat with you while she's online. You don't really care that it seems rude to do that because, to be honest, they are all weird little shits. Your Chumhandle is **mistyRaven** and you talk in a way **That $ound$ $weet and gentle, but only to tho$e you actually like.**

Now that you have your priorities in order, you can now do as you please.

What will you do?

_Examine the bed._

It is your bed.

Big whoop.

Although, the plushness and the comfy looking appearance seem appealing to you. Maybe a few...

_RESIST!_

You snap yourself out of even THINKING about sleeping in your bed. Your crush may be awake at any moment and that means she may be about to pester you over Pesterchum!

So, with that in mind, you park your butt on the bed, withdrawing your laptop from your Music Kind Modus. Once it is on, you are instantly assaulted with messages, some from **jovialRogue** and some from **winglessAngel**. You decide to answer your crush instead of that weirdo in Kentucky.

**- - winglessAngel [WA] has started to pester mistyRaven [MR] at 11:41 - -**

**WA: hEy thErE bIrthdAy gIrl~!**

**MR: Hey there, $weety. Did you get a good night'$ $leep la$t night? :)**

**WA: I dId. It sUcks thAt I cAn't cOmE OvEr tO yOUr hOUsE tOdAy, thOUgh. :c**

**MR: It'$ alright, $weety! We $till have Pe$terchum! :D**

**WA: yEAh, wE dO. bUt tAlkIng tO yOU OnlInE Isn't nEArly As cOOl As ActUAlly gEttIng tO hAng OUt wIth yOU In rEAl lIfE, yA knOw? :/**

**MR: Eh, I gue$$ you're right there. *Le sigh* I had a whole 'two per$on party' plan going on in my head for today, but that $tupid $torm came through! ;A;**

**WA: hEy, nOw, dOn't cry, hUn! I mIght stIll bE AblE tO gEt OUt thrOUgh my bEdrOOm wIndOw! :3**

**MR: You don't have to do that, $weety! o.o**

**WA: I... cAn... fIt...!**

**MR: Oh my Gog, are you $eriou$ly trying?!**

**MR: $weety?**

**MR: Hellooooo?**

**WA: shIt!**

**MR: What i$ it?! o_o**

**WA: I cAn't sEE yOUr hOUsE!**

**MR: $eriou$ly?!**

**WA: nAh, hUn, I'm jUst pUllIng yOUr chAIn. I cAn sEE thE tOps Of thE fIrst flOOr wIndOws. I'll clImb Up thrOUgh thE sEcOnd flOOr.**

**WA: sEE yOU hErE In A fEw mInUtEs! :D**

**- - winglessAngel [WA] has ceased pestering mistyRaven [MR] at 12:21 - -**

**MR: No, don't!**

**MR: DAMN IT! DX**

You bang your fist furiously on the surface of your bed. You forget how outgoing your crush is at times, especially when you're upset, despite it being only mild at this point.

You sigh heavily, shaking your head. You might as well go upstairs to the second floor and await your crush's arrival.

_Place laptop back into Sylladex_.

You captchalogue your laptop once again, giving the card some basic lyrics for you to retrieve the device at a later time.

_Leave your room_.

You begin to leave your room with a small frown on your face. There are days when your crush can be a little overbearing, but it's something that you feel you should be used to by now.

You now stand at the bottom of the stairs.

_Ascend._

You go up the stairs, careful not to be loud. If your parents heard you walking through the house as loudly as you pleased while they were asleep, they would be furious!

A step creaks when you apply your weight to it and you stop, tensing up.

Listening closely, you hear nothing in the silence. Perhaps your parents never heard the sound? That's fine by -.

HOLY JEGUS.

_Look back._

You hesitantly look back. There's nothing there, but the lights were turned off. You know that the power had not gone out, but you are pretty sure that your parents are NOT awake. There can only be one explanation.

Your little brother was the one who was awake.

_Abscond before being spotted!_

You run up the stairs, not wishing to be seen by your little brother. You quickly hide in a room, the guest room to be exact and listen once again. You hear footsteps coming closer to the door of the room, your heart beginning to race in your chest. The footsteps stop for a moment, right in front of the door. Then, shortly after, they continue on. You don't risk a sigh of relief, though.

Your little brother might hear it.

_Look outside the window._

Seeing that you were able to see the ouside world more clearly through the second floor windows, you decide to look through the window that happens to be in the room and see your crush, laying on her back in the snow. Alarmed, you attempt to open the window, but it doesn't budge. The window seems to have been frozen shut.

You relax slightly, however, when you see her attempt to get up. When she's standing again, she starts heading over your way. You're almost excited enough to squeal and jump up and down and clap, but you refrain from doing any of those things in fear of your brother finding you.

_Wait paitently for your crush to arrive._

You sit down on the bed that's in the room and wait, withdrawing your laptop once more in favor of working on some writing projects that you have going on at the moment. You hear a small tapping on your window just a few minutes later and look up, smiling. Your crush stands there, grinning at you.

You captchalogue your laptop once more and get off of the bed, rushing over. You try again to get the window open. It still doesn't budge. You don't hear your crush's giggling, but you DO see her pointing down. You follow her direction and swiftly execute a FACE PALM COMBO x2.

_Unlock the window._

You had not thought about the window being locked before. You unlock the window and lift it with ease, stepping aside to allow your crush entrance.

**Kiri: I didn't actually think that you were going to do that, Je$e... :)**

**Jese: And lEAvE my swEEthEArt All tO hEr lOnEsOmE On hEr swEEt sIxtEEn? whAt kInd Of frIEnd wOUld I bE, lOvE? ;)**

You briefly give one another a hug, hers a little tighter than your own. She must have been freezing!

_Escort Jese to the bed._

Escorting Jese to the bed, you have her lay down under the blankets. She is shaking like a leaf until she begins to warm up. While she is warming up, you go back over to the window and close it, locking it once more. Soon after, you join your crush in the bed, giving her your body heat to keep her warm.

**Jese: yOU ArE sO hOt In cOmpArIsOn tO mE.**

You try hard not to blush at the statement that Jese has made. It's not like she is trying to flirt with you, right? She was just stating a fact that you were warmer than she was.

Cuddling into her more, you decide that it's for the best that you don't answer.

**Jese: Oh! thInkIng Of It, I brOUght yOU A bIrthdAy prEsEnt!**

**Kiri: What i$ it?**

_Take the present._

Jese reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a game case, handing it to you. You take it, popping it open to see what is inside. You see that there is a disk inside labeled 'SBURB'.

**Jese: I knOw thAt yOU wAntEd tO plAy It, sO I bUrnEd A cOpy Off frOm my vErsIOn fOr yOU. I hAvEn't tEstEd It yEt, bUt It shOUld wOrk! :D**

**Kiri: How doe$ the game it$elf work? :S**

**Jese: I rEAd Up On It frOm sOmE AncIEnt pOsts sOmEOnE mAdE, And thEy sAy tO jUst dOwnlOAd It tO yOUr cOmpUtEr And hOOk Up tO sOmEOnE. lIkE, sAy, If wE plAyEd, I wOUld dOwnlOAd thE gAmE And hOOk Up tO yOU. yOU wOUld thEn bE In thE gAmE Or sOmEthIng lIkE thAt.**

**Kiri: I think I get it. :)**

**Jese: wAnnA try It OUt?**

**Kiri: Uh, yeah. Duh. :D**

**Jese: yAy! :D bUt lEt's dO It In A cOUplE Of hOUrs. I'm hUngry And I'm stIll kInd Of cOld.**

You laugh softly then nod.

**Kiri: Alright. :)**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**[xXx]**

**Read and review please! :D**

**~Jese**


End file.
